It is known to provide a drone that can be combined with a vehicle frame that is otherwise unpowered, to form a new vehicle such as a boat or an ice-travelling device. While such devices can be entertaining to use, there is a continuing need for further innovation so as to improve the user's experience with such vehicles and with the drone.